


Side Story; Book of Desire: Our Desire to Us

by Marianokasa



Series: Book of Desire [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Close Siblings, Cute, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Promises, Reincarnation, Reunions, Siblings, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before everyone died and the Jeager siblings were sealed in the crystal prisons, Eren and Maria had one conversation they will always keep. Takes place before the final battle (later on in the main story) and side story to Book of Desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Story; Book of Desire: Our Desire to Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note that side stories can be recommended for the main story. I am still working on the Part 2, so yeah. This one is recommended because it shows a promise to Eren and Maria to keep fighting for humanity, so yeah. Enjoy!

-year 850-  
She stood on top of Wall Sina, seeing Wall Rose destroyed. "Hey Maria." "Hmm?" Maria turned around and saw her big brother, Eren. "Hi big brother."   
"You sound sad."   
"Because we are repeating the same time line in every 850. They will die and we would have to be sealed in the dang crystal prison for 2,000 years and see humanity die twice, or one if we are lucky that Wall Sina is still alive." Eren stand next to her. "I know that, but I have a feeling that we will progress more. It doesn't matter if we keep repeating the timeline, we are getting one step closer to winning." Maria sat on the ledge along with Eren and looked at the sunset."Eren, I see that we will keep repeating different times when humanity loses after this." Eren looked at the sunset as well. "It is our job to make humanity win. We are guardians and protectors, those who die and repeat time when humanity loses until they win. We keep all our memories of the wins and deaths, but that doesn't matter, we still have to try." Maria leaned on his shoulder.   
"That's our desire, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"We will always follow it-"   
"and we will keep going-"  
"Together."   
"And that is a promise."  
\---------  
They watched the moon rise above them. "Hey Eren, if everyone except you, me, Yukala, Satoshi and Armin don't remember any of this, what would you do?" Maria asked. Eren looked at his left hand, "They would still have to fight, but I don't want them to relive theone memories. I would still fight for them, with or without memories. " Maria smied. "Then I would do too." They both smiled and looked at the inside of the wall. They both held their hands and said together, "That will be our desire in a promise. In life, in death, and eternity."  
\----------  
Near the two Jeager siblings, Jean, Sasha, Historia, Hanji, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi were listening to them this whole time. "Eren, Maria, why would you keep repeating time and try making humanity win?" Mikasa asked while the others except Armin nodded. "Because, it was meant to be for them. It's a prophecy they can't break; The Guardian and Protectors Reincarnation Cycle. Even I can't bread it, so it is our destiny to keep fighting. " Armin said. Everyone gapped. In time, Eren, Maria, who didn't know the others were there and looked at the moon, and Armin both said "It is our desire and promise to keep humanity alive and safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I am making it that Eren and Maria are those types of siblings who understand each other, love each other, and rarely fights or argues. I love those types of siblings. Thanks for reading!


End file.
